


Questions

by TheRebelKnight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asking Questions, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Chistianity, God - Freeform, Poetry, doubting God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelKnight/pseuds/TheRebelKnight
Summary: A little poem about questioning God.
Kudos: 2





	Questions

Why must you question another’s faith because of their doubts? Because they admit that they don’t know the future?

Great men of faith questioned God.

Moses asked God why He chose him to lead His people out of Egypt.

Was it not David who wrote that the Lord had forgotten him?

Did not Abraham plead to the Lord to spare Sodom and Gomorrah for the sake of ten righteous men that were not there?

Or John the Baptist, who preached that Jesus was the Lamb of God, ask Him if He really was the Messiah in his darkest moments?

So tell me, who is the wisest among you?

Who proclaims he understands God's intent? The One who said that we cannot understand Him; for His thoughts and ways are not like ours.

Certainly it wasn’t Jonah, the one who questioned God’s mercy on Nineveh after he preached their destruction.

Nor was it the coward, Gideon, who asked for signs from God to prove He will help him defeat the Midianites.

Or Elijah who prayed to die even after all of the miracles he’d done.

And the prophet Habakkuk spent his book, requesting God to answer why He would allow evil to exist in the world if He was good, and the response that God gave him.

So ask questions about your faith.

Be alarmed when your doubts are meant with harsh answers and scornful looks.

But do not be discouraged if He doesn’t answer you questions right away; He answers all in time.


End file.
